Second Chances
by mtfunkzoo
Summary: Rachel is starring in a new Broadway show that has gone to workshop. In the middle of the workshop, the director and producer, fire Rachel's costar. They set out to hire her a new one and get more than they bargained for. - Written for Faberry Week 2014 (The Sequel)


AN: This is the first Faberry story I've ever published. I've written several for past Faberry weeks, but I've never been brave enough to post them. But I'm curious as to what others will think about my writing, so here I am taking the leap. I appreciate all constructive criticism! PS: I am incredibly long-winded, so this is only the first portion of the story. There will be a few more chapters probably. I have at least two or three written already, but they still need tweaking, so I will post them as I finish them.

"Rachel, thanks for meeting with us this morning." Ted, her producer, shot her a quick smile. 

"Not a problem, Ted. I must say, I was a little shocked when I received your message so early this morning." 

"Well the matter needed to be handled immediately." 

Rachel nerves grew with the tone of Jules's voice. She knew things hadn't been going well with the workshop. She knew there was something off with her and her co-lead. They just weren't gelling like headlining costars should. Initially Rachel thought it was because her co-lead was a woman. But Rachel had long ago worked out the logistics of her sexuality. She had no problem kissing Jen or even performing the simulated sex scenes. After all, she was a professional. And as a professional, she knew something was off about them. 

"Rachel, we brought you in here so we could talk about the show. These last few weeks...and maybe even longer than that, we've noticed that the on-stage chemistry has seemed off between you and Jen." Jules paused. "Ted and I decided that a change in casting was needed." The director looked to Ted to finish. 

"Rachel, we sent Jen back to New York this morning. We have invested far too much in you to recast you. So you are still our Avery. The workshop has been put on hold indefinitely...Prolly a couple weeks until we can find and get a new Spencer up to speed." 

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. 

Ted continued. "We are going to tap the theater community here to find you a suitable scene partner. We already have a short list. This afternoon we are bringing three women in to test with you." 

"Are you sure an unknown is the way to go?" 

Sensing Rachel's hesitation, Jules explained further. "We realize this is a far different direction than what we were originally headed in being both you and Jen are heavy hitters in the Broadway world. All things considered, we think that your name, Broadway gal, and a Chicago theatre gal, could be a knockout as well." 

"And you should know the three that we hand picked to test with you are very well known here in Chicago. They all have impressive backgrounds, college theatre and quite a few shows under their belts. They all receive top billing here." 

Rachel nodded. 

"If you guys think this is the way to go, then I trust you implicitly." 

"Rachel." Jules placed his hand over top of Rachel's. "I know it's scary, but the show isn't dead. It's just going through changes, which is what happens at workshop. We test and tweak the show until it's a hit, and it's not a hit yet. But it will be. We're gonna make sure of that." 

"What can I do to help?" 

"We need you to be here for all the tests. We are looking for chemistry and believability between you and one of the hopefuls." 

Rachel nodded emphatically. "When do we start?" 

xx 

The first two tests went horribly. The first candidate was an even bigger diva than Rachel, which is saying a lot. She actually had the gall to ask if she could read for Avery (Rachel's character) instead of Spencer. The second girl interpreted the character of Spencer all wrong. She played Spencer too meek and shy. And the third had yet to show. Rachel was unimpressed to say the least. 

"Keep the faith Rachel. We have one last test." 

"She's ten minutes late." 

"She called ahead to warn us that she got stuck in another meeting, so she will be a little late. You should go take a break. Come back in twenty." Rachel grabbed her purse and left the theater. 

She headed to the corner cafe to get a bite to eat. Rachel ordered a salad and a green juice. It was too late in the afternoon for a coffee. Her nerves couldn't take another. Rachel paid for her items and pushed the door of the cafe open with her hip. As she stepped out onto the sidewalk and was nearly taken out by a running pedestrian. 

Rachel managed to juggle her salad and juice. "Excuse you." 

"Sorry." The woman shouted over her shoulder. Rachel barely caught the apology, but she watched the blonde jaywalk and vanish into the crowd across the street. 

Rachel took her time getting back to the theater. She hoped this next test was the one. It needed to be the one, especially if this was the best catch that Chicago had to offer. She really didn't want to see what the second casting of the net would bring. 

Rachel entered the foyer of the theater and removed her sunglasses. She heard voices coming from the theater, so she assumed that the next candidate had arrived. She walked into the theater and saw a woman from behind. It was the blonde runner from two minutes ago. Rachel approached slowly. 

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." There was something familiar about the voice, which only increased Rachel's intrigue. 

"No. Thank you for making time for us in your schedule. I understand you're a very busy woman." Ted looked absolutely enamored by the blonde. 

"Ah. There's our Avery." Jules moved to pull Rachel into the conversation. Rachel watched the blonde turn to face her, and then her stomach leapt into her throat. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet…" 

"Quinn." Rachel breathed out. 

"Hello Rachel." Quinn smiled softly at Rachel. Neither of them could take their eyes off of each other. Appraising how each had changed over the years. Quinn couldn't help but think how kind time had been to Rachel, and that she looked even more beautiful than she did the last time she saw her. And Rachel wondered if this was some sort of karmic joke. Rachel broke the stare first. 

"Shall we do the test?" 

"Great idea, Rachel. Ladies please take the stage." Ted's curiosity was peaked by the women's interaction. He chanced a look at Jules, who seemed just as enthralled by the obvious tension between them. 

Rachel set her salad and juice on the table she had just been sitting at not thirty minutes ago. Rachel collected herself and pushed down all the memories of their last interaction. She was a professional. She could do this. Rachel turned and found Quinn waiting patiently for her. 

"After you, Avery." Quinn motioned for Rachel to lead the way. Rachel strode to center stage with Quinn trailing behind her. Rachel looked to Jules and Ted for further direction. They were still watching the two women intently, so Rachel took matters into her own hands. 

"So what scene did you have time to learn Quinn? I don't doubt that you just received the pages a few hours ago." Rachel challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Pick something from the first act, and I will follow you're lead, Broadway." Quinn crossed her arms to mirror Rachel, a slight smirk on her face. 

"Anything in the first act?" 

"That's what I said." 

"But you just got the script this morning?" Quinn's smirk morphed into a cheeky smile. 

"What can I say? I'm a quick study." Rachel didn't have anything to offer in retort, so Quinn continued, slipping into the character of Spencer. 

"Avery Ballas, it certainly has been awhile." Quinn's voice dripped with a sickly sweet false tone. Not too far off from the HBIC of old. "What brings you to LA? I never thought you'd leave New York." Quinn stepped into Rachel's personal bubble and ran the tips of her fingers down Rachel's arm, leaving goosebumps in the wake. Rachel suddenly forgot how to swallow and couldn't curb her reaction. She opened her mouth to respond and for the life of her couldn't remember her own line. This spurned Quinn on. 

"Hmm...I see. Cat got your tongue. Well that's alright. I'll buy you a drink here. Maybe it will loosen your lips up a bit." Quinn threw a wink. Words still failed Rachel. Two lines in and Rachel was a mess. She felt the deja vu of the whole scene, so reminiscent of many conversations they have had before. Somehow perfect that it was the two of them in the scene. If only she could say her lines. 

Quinn leaned in close, completely bursting the bubble between them. Rachel momentarily wondered if Quinn was going to kiss her, but that theory was dashed when Quinn started speaking again. 

"Or should we just skip the drinks and go straight for my place." Quinn had whispered it, but it was loud enough so Ted and Jules could hear it. That was definitely not in Quinn's script, but so very "Spencer" of her. Quinn went even further and placed a kiss on the side of Rachel's neck where it met her shoulder. Rachel's entire body shivered at the contact. 

Quinn stepped away and eyed Rachel with a now concerned look. Rachel knew it was due to her lack of reaction. She was failing to do her job. She hoped something would come to her on the fly, but she had no idea where to take the scene now. Instead she looked out into the theater to met the eyes of Ted and Jules, who were wearing matching smiles. 

"That's it ladies!" Ted yelled and clapped Jules on the back. He was out of his seat and headed for the stage. "I mean absolutely perfect. I don't even hate the improvisation. Rachel, your reactions were genius and completely the meek and mild Avery of old. And Quinn, I love how you gave Spencer a commanding life. This is exactly what we have been lacking." Ted clapped his hands together and turned to look at Jules who joined them on stage. 

"Jules, anything to add?" 

"I think you covered it all Ted." 

"Quinn, let's go talk contract." Ted motioned to the smiling Quinn to follow him as he strode off the stage. 

"I'll see ya when I see ya, Rach." Quinn's voice reverted back to the original softness. She offered her hand to Jules. "I look forward to working with you Jules." 

"You too Quinn." He shook Quinn's hand and watched her leave before turning back to a still frozen Rachel. 

"So...You wanna tell me what that was all about? Obviously, you two have known each other for quite awhile, and you had no idea that she was going to be here today." Rachel finally let her eyes meet Jules. She sighed and mashed her lips together before speaking. 

"We know each other." 

"When was the last time you saw her?" 

"Eight years ago when I returned to Ohio for a short while." 

"After the LA fiasco?" 

"Yeah." 

"Look, I have no idea what happened between you two, but whatever it was...this is the exact kind of tension and chemistry we have been looking for." Rachel's head shot around to look at Jules. "I'm serious Rachel. She rolled in here, pretty much improvised three lines while you just stood there and reacted to her. She played off of your natural reactions and emotions, and it was perfect. Both of you were perfect." Jules took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"My notes for you today...Remember what just happened because that is exactly how I have envisioned that scene playing out." 

Rachel nodded at Jules so he knew she had heard him. He turned to leave the stage, but stopped short of the steps. 

"Are you gonna be okay with her as your co star?" 

"I'll be fine Jules. I'm a professional." Jules nodded and left the theater to find Ted and Quinn. 

Rachel brought her hand to her face and realized she was in for the performance of her life.


End file.
